The optical tables are used in laboratories, and they are platforms that are used to support systems for optic experiments. Because optics often demands vibrations, the optical tables are usually very heavy and their surface is typically made from stainless steel.
These optical tables need some kind of protection against the beams produced during the optic experiments, because the beams, e.g. laser beams, can damage the users of the laboratory.
This protection against the beams in the current optical tables is usually made from vertical aluminum plates fixed directly to the table. This protecting means consisting in aluminum plates have several drawbacks.
For example, the main drawback of these aluminum plates is that they cannot be easily fixed to the table, which increases the cost of the optical table.
Another drawback of the optical tables currently known is that they do not provide a specific place for devices or computers, so that they must be placed in positions where they can disturb the optic experiments.
Therefore, it is clear that there is a need for an optic table which solves said drawbacks, i.e. an optic table that can be easily protected from beams and that can provide specific places for devices, computers or the like.